The critical points for hydrogen economy being a clean and powerful solution to satisfying the global energy requirements, is low-cost and stable storage and transportation of hydrogen. The storages of hydrogen gas in high pressure vessels or liquefied cryogenic hydrogen gas has disadvantages such as low volumetric capacities, safety problems for transport applications, high energy consumption , and high maintenance cost. As such, metal or alloy for hydrogen storage is the most potential way. Metals and alloys form metal hydrides with hydrogen leading to solid-state storage under moderate temperature and pressure that gives them the important safety advantage over the compressed gas and liquid storage methods.
The alloy having a high hydrogen storage amount such as magnesium-based alloy is not practicable due to poor kinetics of absorption/desorption and high hydrogen desorption temperature (e.g. usually higher than 300° C.). Accordingly, a hydrogen storage composite which may absorb and release hydrogen at a lower temperature to be applied in hydrogen energy is called-for.